1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to headgear and a method of using the same, and more specifically to headgear with an audio player and headphones.
2. Description of Related Art
The disclosure relates generally to headgear with a music player and headphones and a method of using the same.
One previous approach was to use a water proof headphone system that could be secured to swimming goggles, wherein the MPS player was placed around the back of the swimmer's head. A problem with this approach is that the system might be uncomfortable located on the back of a head, create additional drag, and the system moving could compromise the goggles' watertight seal.
Another approach was to use a swim cap with a speaker and a radio antenna. One problem with this approach is that the battery needed to maintain a radio connection could be prohibitively large. Another problem is that the radio connection might be compromised by interference from the water. Yet another problem is that the individual swimmer did not have any input on what sound was transmitted.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a swim cap with headphones that is easy to produce, tolerant of the movement inherent in swimming, capable of being stretched without compromising any aspect of functionality, and very easy to use.